zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
China
China, (officially the People's Republic of China), is a sovereign state located in East Asia. It is the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.379 billion. The PRC is a single-party state governed by the Chinese Communist Party, with its seat of government in the capital city of Beijing. In a zombie outbreak, China would be particularly likely to suffer immeasurable and unimaginable casualties. The high population would kill most of the people living in the cities, and the farmers would be overwhelmed by the huge zombie hordes. Additionally, as a state with an immense and dense population, extremely strict gun control, China's only defense in a zombie outbreak is its military, and while their military is advanced and very large, their nation's massive population would be a vulnerability in a zombie epidemic. World War Z has a relatively accurate prediction on what China how would fair in a zombie outbreak. Contagion also depicts this same premise, albeit in terms of a traditional viral epidemic. The Zombie Survival Guide: Recorded Attacks China had several zombie attacks in the past, ranging from feudal times, Marco Polo's visit to Genghis Khan, World War II, and recently in 1987 during a nuclear power plant meltdown. During World War II, the Imperial Japanese Army were attempting to train zombies on combat in Unit 731 in Harbin, their biological warfare division. Code-named as "Operation: Cherry Blossom", the ultimate motive was to assure the empire's decisive victory in the Pacific War. These zombies were to be deployed to several areas in China and American island bases in the Pacific. Not fully understanding the concept of the zombie, the experiment failed, with the zombies "turning" on their masters. The other zombies were destroyed in AA fire while the surviving zombies were killed by snipers from communist guerrillas. When the Soviet Union invaded Manchuria in 1945, they were able to retrieve documents about Operation: Cherry Blossom and created their own biological weapons for a future war with the Western Bloc. World War Z The initial zombie outbreak originated from China. It is unknown how the zombies sprung up, but it is possible and heavily implied that the Chinese managed to get their own version of "Operation Cherry Blossom" from the Empire of Japan's Unit 731 biological warfare program during World War II. Apparently, it appears that the CPC were experimenting on zombies just like the Japanese did during the war and Soviets during the Cold War, possibly for a future war with Taiwan, the US, Russia or other neighboring countries which China has territorial disputes. Apparently, it appears the failed test subjects were "disposed" in the flooded areas near the Three Gorges Dam. The first known Patient 0 was a young Chinese boy who went "moon fishing" (searching for heirlooms in the flooded towns, considered to be illegal) with his father in the flooded towns. When he came back, his father was missing and he had a bite mark. He soon became sick, expired, subsequently reanimated and infected several villagers. A doctor from the People's Liberation Army was soon called to the village of New Dachang to diagnose these infected patients, when the doctor called for assistance it was implied (by another doctor) that the government knew other cases, but this is the first one registered globally. The Great Wall: A Story from the Zombie War During the Great Panic the new Chinese government retreated behind the Great Wall. This section was left out of WWZ due to "clerical errors". Areas like 3947B, where tourism was uncommon, had been left to rot and bricks were taken over the centuries. During the Great Panic construction equipment that could be moved on foot was brought to the wall, while nearby buildings were cannibalized, and bricks of glass were even made of local materials in order to fill in the gaps. Many working on the project died from exhaustion, infection, dehydration etc over the 3 month period of construction. The wall was also constantly attacked by the undead, most of the time being light attacks but eventually the massive hordes forming in China advanced on the wall. Military forces of the new Chinese government and volunteers were asked to remain south of the wall in their own version of the South African plan. This plan worked long enough to allow sections of the wall to be rebuilt. Category:Recorded Attacks from the Zombie Survival Guide Category:The Zombie Survival Guide Category:World War Z Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:China